The Mortal Coil
About The Mortal Coil is the fifth journey area in "Normal Mode." Up Dragonmount Upon first entering the area: :::Out of the smoke billowing from the ALABAST HOLD, and the broken megaliths of OLDTOWN... Out of the rent barrier around ALLODIAEL and the extinguished bracken of the MOORLANDS... ...Has risen a great ALLIANCE. No longer a motley band but a HOST, the RESISTANCE thirsts to take the fight to the enemy. *'01' Oil in Water *'02 '''Silence Amoung *'03 Trees Grieve '''BOSS: MZ-6 Toastmaster Lv.1 *'04 '''For Gentle *'05 Dragonmount *'''06 '''And All Who '''BOSS: MZ-6 Toastmaster Lv.2 *'07 '''Dwelt There *'08 And Cannot *'''09 '''Be Found '''BOSS: MZ-6 Toastmaster Lv.3 STORY *Upon entering Mission 01: :::"This time, they defend against us! Let's take this alliaince for a spin! MAKE HASTE More messages; this note was in a bitters bottle. Let's pick up the pace!" *Upon destroying MZ-6 Toastmaster Lv.1: :::"Well, well. Do you recognize this place? That plain you see to the east? :::Tis Sownfield, at the foot of Dragonmount--where I met you, and lost my body. :::I vowed to return someday to take back this mountain. Today is that day." *Upon destroying MZ-6 Toastmaster Lv.2: :::"There must be pockets of free folks here! We've found traces. :::With exos in near-complete control, they're safer staying put. :::We must hurry; it's a matter of time before they're found and blasted apart." *Upon destroying MZ-6 Toastmaster Lv.3: :::"Phew, we're barely into Dragonmount and already in a pitched battle. :::A lot of metal pn these slopes. The higher we go, the heavier it'll be. :::Fancy yourself a miner? Thought so. Time to drill, blast and smelt!" Uneasy Flank Upon first entering the area: :::The foot of the mountain is heavily GUARDED, but your forces cut the EXO defences to ribbons. The TERRAIN favors smaller groups; the defenders decide to SPLIT UP and work their way to the summit. The plan is to SWEEP the place clear of exos, and free the SURVIVORS who have risked all to call for help. *'01' The Lee Side *'02' Now Bears The *'03' Brunt of Most BOSS: MQ-6 Rolly Lv.1 *'04 ' Foul Weather *'05 ' Wind Swollen *'06 ' With Sulfrous BOSS: MQ-6 Rolly Lv.2 *'07 '''Heat Offloads *'08 A Freight Of *'''09 '''Hums Atonal '''BOSS: MQ-6 Rolly Lv.3 STORY *Upon entering Mission 01: :::"Out of the half-thousand who live there, how many are left? Houndreds? Dozens? Messages in bottles, cries in the dark. We'll find them, and soon." *Upon destroying Lv.1: :::"Be on the lookout for messages from survivors. Cairns, broken boughs--anything. :::Other bands have found arrows drawn in moss, bits o' cambric tied to tree tops. :::We've yet to find any folk, but stay sharp; we'll save them yet." *Upon destroying Lv.2: :::"Look at this place. Do you have any idea how fair it used to be? ::: Dragonmount was... Never mind. What's done is done. :::We can either look forward or back, cerberus and hydra among us excepted..." *Upon destroying Lv.3: :::"What's this? An inkwell! And that's a boot hanging on that high branch! ::: They clearly came through here, and I don't see any sign of battle. :::Can it be that we're close to finding the free folk?" Installation Upon first entering the area: :::Despite the tantalizing TRACES, the survivors of DRAGONMOUNT prove elusive. Not so the EXOS, whose attacks grow in ferocity as your band doggedly follows the CLUES. You find the INSTALLATION around the same time a RUNNER from another band reaches you. *'01 '''Presto Magic *'02 See This Xana *'''03 '''Theri Hemi '''BOSS: MQ-5 Redline Lv.1 *'04 '''Turn an Exo *'05 Leaving Only *'''06 '''Memento Mori '''BOSS: MQ-5 Redline Lv.2 *'07 '''Strewn Like *'08 A Shroud *'''09 '''Worn to rags '''BOSS: MQ-5 Redline Lv.3 STORY *Upon entering Mission 01: :::"Encountered an enemy most thewy. Well, that can't be good. And what IS this place? Smells like burnt hair and buzzes like a sprung lyre." *Upon destroying Lv.1: :::"There are no survivors, are there? ::: The messages remain. The messengers are gone. :::They left their bread crumbs, hoping we would come in time. We didn't. " *Upon destroying Lv.2: :::" :::" *Upon destroying Lv.3: :::" :::" Power Plant Upon first entering the area: ::: *'01 '''A Great Fount *'02 Of Energy At *'''03 '''The Heart of '''BOSS: VT-8 Phantasm Lv.1 *'04 '''This Engine *'05 To Keen Eyes *'''06 '''The Writings '''BOSS: VT-8 Phantasm Lv.2 *'07 '''On the Wall *'08 Time Flies And *'''09 '''Worlds Collide '''BOSS: VT-8 Phantasm Lv.3 STORY *Upon entering Mission 01: :::" " *Upon destroying Lv.1: :::" :::" *Upon destroying Lv.2: :::" :::" *Upon destroying Lv.3: :::"There are words afloat in these windows: "CLEAR CACHE," "ENTER ID," "MAX DOTS."" :::"Seems a child's nonsense, 'cept I've heard defenders use the very same words." :::"Exos... They look like us, speak like you, and we've no idea what they are." The Nursery Upon first entering the area: ::: With their number and SKILL, the alliance already has the UPPER HAND in this battle. Yet, victory is far from assured. Grief makes some fighters CARELESS. Anger makes others RECKLESS. It is up to you to keep the DISCIPLINE, and show that there is a time to MOURN and a time to FIGHT. *'01 '''From the Loin *'02 Of Conquest *'''03 '''Tyrants Come '''BOSS: VL-7 Glida Lv.1 *'04 '''In the Bed of *'05 Nails Waits A *'06 '''New Breed Of '''BOSS: '''VL-7 Glida Lv.2 *'07 ' *'08 ' *'09 ''' '''BOSS: VL-7 Glida Lv.3 STORY *Upon entering Mission 01: :::" " *Upon destroying Lv.1: :::" ::: :::" *Upon destroying Lv.2: :::" ::: :::" *Upon destroying Lv.3: :" : :" Category:Journey Category:Normal Mode Category:Story